


Secret Agent Woman

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: M/M, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Catherine plays intelligence officer for Steve.





	Secret Agent Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake to the already posted [Together Can Never Be Close Enough](http://shanachie-quill.livejournal.com/130923.html) and takes place early in the day after Danny arrives at school and Steve sees him. This is on my list and there will be more forthcoming :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. Secret Agent Man also does not belong to me.

Catherine hid a smile as Steve ducked behind a bookcase, then looked both ways before slinking towards her. He craned his neck around, checking all directions, then slid into the seat across from her and slumped down until his chin almost touched the table. “Subtle, McGarrett,” she commented.

He glared at her comment, but obviously wanted to stay on her good side. “What did you find out?”

“What did I find out about what?” she replied.

“Cath-er-ine,” he whined. “What did you find out about Danny?”

She grinned at him. “His name is Danny Williams. And he just moved here from New Jersey with his parents and siblings.”

“You told me that already!” Steve complained.

Catherine arched one perfectly drawn eyebrow. “So I shouldn’t continue?”

“No, my intelligence Queen,” Steve groveled. “What else do you have for me?”

She buffed her nails against her sweater. “He rides that absolutely orgasm inducing Kawasaki everywhere. But no one seems to know where he gets his money. His family isn’t rolling in it, but they aren’t poor either.”

Steve shrugged one shoulder negligently. “So maybe he’s saved his money. What else?”

“Greedy much?”

“Well so far you haven’t told me anything I don’t know about him,” Steve pointed out.

She leaned forward. “He speaks fluent Spanish, but is failing French. Rob Masters is tutoring him.”

“Masters is a fuckwad and couldn’t conjugate two verbs if they danced the cancan on his dick,” Steve grumbled.

“That’s an attractive image,” Catherine responded. “And Rob’s French is fine. He just likes to flirt.”

“Hitting someone with a two by four is not flirting. You need to be more…subtle.”

“You would know,” Catherine managed to get out before succumbing to the giggles. At the disgruntled look on his face, she laughed even harder.

Steve glared at her. “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry, honey, but subtle and you are not on the same island.”

“You know if you didn’t want to help me…”

“If I didn’t want to help you, I wouldn’t be your enabler, McGarrett. Or your cover.” She sighed. “I don’t think I learned anything you wouldn’t find if you’d just…talk. To. The. Boy!”

Steve looked absolutely horrified the idea. “I can’t! I just…I. Cat, talk to him?”

“Man up, McGarrett!” she snapped at him. “All right. This is what else I managed to find out. He attended a prep school in Jersey, but refused to when he got here. There’s a rumor that he got expelled from the school on the mainland for fighting.” She shook her head at the glee in Steve’s hazel eyes. “Don’t even think about it. He’s got AP English with Chin and photography with Kono Kalakaua. He seems to hang out with her a lot, but I don’t think they’re dating.”

“So who is he interested in?” Steve asked.

“Not yet,” she answered. She pressed a finger to his lips when he started to protest. “Nope. I’ve got a bit more. He ran track when he was in Jersey and it looks like he’s considering doing it here too.”

Steve waited and when she didn’t say anything else, he pointed to her finger, waiting until she removed it. “So? Who’s he interested in?”

“He has rebuffed the advances of everyone who’s come on to him. Mostly it’s been girls, but there’s been a couple of guys too. And it doesn’t seem to matter, he’s clearly not interested.”

“Any idea why?” Steve asked.

Cat opened her mouth to answer as the bell rang. Gathering up her books, she dumped half of them into Steve’s arms, motioning for him to get moving. “Not yet.”

He shifted her books to one arm and then threw his free arm around her shoulders. “So you’re gonna find out for me…right?”

“Subtle your name is not McGarrett,” she commented as they joined the flow of students in the hall.

 


End file.
